


Vulnerable

by PrivateUser



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dorian, Feelings, Fics while Sick, M/M, Magic, Overstimulation, Rimming, Strong Orgasm, Templar Abilities, Top Trevelyan, Trevelyan is a Sweetheart, admitting feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrivateUser/pseuds/PrivateUser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian was promised alone time with Maxwell, but all of Skyhold seems to need his attention...He also learns being vulnerable...isn't such a bad thing...<br/>Also, Mage + Templar = Best sex ever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> The world does not have enough Male Trevelyan... which means the world ALSO does not have enough TOP Male Trevelyan. With Dorian...Because..he's a total bottom, and no one will convince me otherwise.
> 
> I stand strong in my convictions, damn it.  
> Though, I enjoy, and even highly approve of, ALL Dorian/M!Trevelyan.  
> :D
> 
> Hope you enjoy, this is my second fic, and first Inquisition fic.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ahh~ Skyhold's great hall...

Beautiful Fereldan decor... Wood..Metal..more wood, and Oh-look, animal hides... The mage is quite certain he has counted every tile within the great hall...  
  
Dorian sighed impatiently, watching the Inquisitor stop what he was doing to placate an upset Orlaisian aristocrat...again. The mage grumbled and fidgeted with the handle to the Inquisitor's quarters. He and Max were to enjoy their alone time in their room... These bloody vultures, however, seem damn set on eating as much of that time as humanly possible. Dorian growled and stomped impatiently, "Oh, for the love- Maxwell!" The mage noticed, with slight satisfaction, that the man's muscled back tensed, even from the distance. Max turned slightly and lifted his hand and smiled in an apology, but his attention was, yet again, dragged away by some whining piss-ant who thought their problems are Maxwell's problems. Though the man will argue that everyone's problems are, indeed, his. As he is the Inquisitor...and all that goody-two-shoes nonsense.

Finally, the man broke away from the clucking chickens, and made his way towards Dorian, a smile on his face. Which turned strained as he was, once again, halted by yet another noble. The large warrior smiled and spoke politely, from what Dorian could tell. But, the mage didn't give two fucks how nice the conversation was, or even how Maxwell spoke to the Orlaisians in their own native-tongue, these fools were taking away their precious time, and it is not something Dorian can forgive. Even if he wanted to.

Which he doesn't. Dorian has finally decided that he will surely suffer a stroke if this continues, and takes matters into his own hands. Quite literally, actually. He makes a dead-set beeline for the Inquisitor, leveling the nobles with a death-glare that only a Tevinter could provide. Dorian felt righteous satisfaction from the way they recoiled in fear. The Inquisitor clearly noticed the change in the atmosphere around him, and moved to turn around but was stopped... but not by the clucking nobles.

Dorian grabbed Max's arm and yanked the man, forcing him to turn his direction. The mage shot forward, crushing their lips together and pressing his own body to the larger one. Max made a surprised sound, and floundered. He was gobsmacked, not just from the sudden attack on his mouth, but also from the clutching hand squeezing his clothed groin in a vice-grip. The Tevinter palmed the man's cock, almost roughly, as if to punish the man for his inability to tell the nobles to fuck off. Dorian pulled away, grinning viciously at the man's flushed expression and glazed eyes, "If you do not get into that room and fuck me, right now, I swear to you, _oh lord inquisitor_ , I shan't hesitate to find someone who _will_."

Maxwell closed his mouth and just stared at Dorian with widened eyes, and nodded dumbly, taking Dorian's offered hand, allowing the male to lead him to their quarters. Just as Dorian's hand touched the knob, "Ah, Inquisitor, if I may have a momen-," he turned the knob, flung the door open and shoved Maxwell inside. Only when the male had fully stumbled inside did he turn to address the woman. "Cassandra, you are a wonderful person, and I adore you, but I will set you on fire if you come within 6 feet of this fucking door," he then walked through the doorway, but paused and turned to the shocked bystanders, "That goes for **ALL** of you," and slammed the door. Everyone could hear a muffled snarl from behind the door, _"Get moving, Mister Helpful."_

A moment of silence was held in pity for the Inquisitor...

 

* * *

 

 

Maxwell reached the top of his stairs, which he had ascended backwards, hands up in a form of surrender as he watched Dorian stalk him like prey. "N-now, Dorian, let's...uh..let's take it easy...I- fuck!" Dorian has had enough of _taking it easy_ , and has most decidedly had enough of wasting their time, so he did what any rational man in his situation would do, he tackled Maxwell to the floor.

"Oh, nonono, Lord Inquisitor. I had been a patient good boy, and let those _Orlaisians_ steal you away for as long as I could take. Now, you promised me a night we'd never forget. I will be damned if I don't hold you to it. So, we can do this the easy way...or...the hard way. Which will it be, Amatus?" Dorian rubbed his ass against the man's clothed groin, grinning slyly. Unfortunately for him, Maxwell was not one to be outdone and reversed their positions.

"How about this way, my love?" Maxwell purred into the mage's neck, licking and nipping lightly. Dorian huffed, amused, "Quick for someone so big, aren't you? Mmm, I quite like your way of thinking, Amatus. This way works just fine." Dorian wrapped his legs around the man's waist, rubbing against him as best he could. Max pulled away with a slight frown, Dorian noticed and was just about to speak but Max cut him off, shaking his head, "Hmm, not on the ground, gorgeous. Let's move to the bed, yeah?" The warrior shifted Dorian until he sat on his lap, moved his own legs under himself, and lifted his weight and Dorian's from the ground.

He carried Dorian to the bed, but it was not a silent trip, however. "On the bed? How original, Amatus. Not looking forward to rug burns? No bruises as evidence of our scandalous encounter?" Dorian cackled as he was plopped in the center of the bed. Maxwell, however, frowned slightly, "I want you to be comfortable, and people don't make love on the floor, they fuck on the floor. I want to make love to you, tonight, Dorian." The male looked so damn honest and open, it forced Dorian to look away, he was unsure how to emotionally cope with such affections, such honesty. So, he turned to sarcasm, instead of dealing with the declaration head on, "Are you implying that you don't wish to make love to me every night?" He smiled, cheekily, but silently hoped the male wouldn't notice its strained nature. Dorian didn't wait for a reply, and began unbuttoning the larger man's grey tunic. The man replied, anyway.

"Every night," Dorian listened, he paused at the last button and hesitated to look up, but as if compelled by some unknown force, he did.

"Every night, Dorian. Not just that, though. I want to hold you close, before we fall asleep. I want to wake up to you pressed close to my body, leaching my heat in these cold fereldan nights," the man paused and pulled his button-down tunic off, as well as his undershirt, "I want to lie in bed telling you how much I adore you. I want to tell you as many times as it will take to convince you, and then tell you again. I want to do whatever it takes to convince you that I won't use you, that I won't ever leave you, that you can trust me. I cherish you, Dorian. I will never hurt you, I will never be ashamed of you, or hide you. And I will die before I ever try to change you."

Dorian felt his nose tingle and his eyes began stinging, this man...

Dorian let out a wrecked noise and quickly wrapped his arms around the man's neck, pulling him close. He buried his face into the crook of his neck, "You- damned man. How can someone..." Dorian pulled away and stared the man right in the eyes, "How did I, _an evil tevinter mage_ , get blessed with a big-fereldan-mage-loving-templar?" The said fereldan laughed and smiled softly, bringing a hand up to wipe away tears that Dorian will not admit he shed, "Some say blood magic. But, I personally think it's because of your mustache." The man grinned, clearly trying to lighten the mood. Dorian tittered, "It is quite a nice mustache, isn't it? Mm, though I like your rugged stubble, personally, " the male paused, feeling a bit apprehensive, "Maxwell?" The man tilted his head in question, not unlike a mabari, so Dorian continued, "I...trust you. It's just... No one has ever wanted to be with me- Well, they've wanted to _be_ with me, obviously, but not... Not like you, you speak to me and I feel vulnerable, but not in a bad way, I suppose... When you're close to me, I- I feel protected. When you look at me..." Dorian choked, throat tight, "I- I feel wanted...No..more than that. Maxwell, you make me feel loved, and I don't know what to do with that." The mage covered his face with his right arm, and felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

_Maker, I never should have opened my mouth, what is this man doing to me? Why did I just admit all of that? What was Maxwell going to think of me now...?_

Dorian felt two large, warm hands gently pry his arm away from his face, so he compensated by turning his face towards the pillows beneath his head. "Dorian? Dorian, look at me." The male was inclined to listen to the gentle command.

_Is this it? Is this where he tells me to get out, that it was all a facade?_

The thought cut through and hurt Dorian's heart deep. He looked at the man again, and almost immediately looked away, but resisted the urge. The tan fereldan's face contorted in worry, "Why do you look at me as though I will throw you aside? Dorian... Did I not just tell you how much I adore you? How I will do anything to convince you that I will never abuse your trust? What do I need to do, gorgeous? Do I need to tell you something more? Do I need to tell you the words that we seem to avoid as though they, themselves, cause the blight?" Dorian's eyes widened.

_He..isn't...?_

Maxwell sat up on his legs, and pulled Dorian into a seated position, he grabbed the slightly smaller, softer, hands in his own sword-calloused ones. He looked Dorian right in the eyes, unwavering, determined...

"Dorian Halward Pavus... I, Maxwell Alexander Trevelyan, love you. _I love you, Dorian._ I want to spend as much of my life with you as you will permit. I want to tell the world that...I, a Fereldan Inquisitor, love a Tevinter Altus. A Tevinter Altus who may be nearly insufferable at times, but because I love him, I will accept him as he is, and cherish him even more. Dorian, I want you to believe me, I want you to not feel as though you have to hide yourself from me. I am the last person who would ever judge you. You don't need to fear being vulnerable in front of me, and you needn't fear using me. You're not a monster, Dorian. I don't understand why you treat yourself as one. You are a damn good person, and whether you like it or not, Dorian, I love you, and I would die for you a thousand times over, and more," Maxwell suddenly looked away, feeling a little vulnerable himself, but pressed on, "I know you may never feel the same, and I'm not going to deman-" Dorian had enough. He couldn't take it anymore.

_Fuck it._

He tackled the man to the bed, and slammed their mouths together, cupping Max's jaw roughly, running his hands all over his face, up into his hair, gripping the brown locks.

Dorian pulled away, nearly overwhelmed, " _Kaffas_ , you stupid, foolish fereldan... How can a barbarian be so fucking sweet? Marker, Maxwell, you win, you bloody win. You deserve everything I have to offer and so much more. You deserve so much better than me...but I can't convince you otherwise, can I?" Dorian watched the man, eyes soft, smile lopsided. Maxwell flashed a sweet smile, "Nope, I am fereldan to the core, and I stand firm in my convictions." Max seemed as if he was going to speak more, but Dorian cut him off with a rough kiss, pulling away, he whispered his name. "Max. Maxwell, look at me, I- Maker, why is this so difficult? I know I'm not the best at these things, and I have given you only reasons to doubt me...But, Maxwell... I-I love you, too. You are my Amatus, I will treasure you in life and death, and I've...I've been a coward, and you deserve better... So, this Tevinter shall strive to be the man you deserve." Dorian once again pressed his lips to Maxwell's. Max huffed softly, pulling away suddenly, Dorian frown in confusion and felt a sharp pang of fear.  _Dread._

_Will he reject me now?_

"Dorian, you don't need to strive to be anyone but yourself. I don't care about what I _deserve_ , Dorian, I care about you. I don't want a better man, I want you. Just you. You can be yourself with me, Dorian. Never doubt this." Before Dorian could retort the man grinned broadly, and reversed their positions, once again.

"Now, I believe I owe you 'Private Inquisitor Time', don't I?" Maxwell wiggled his eyebrows, the fereldan tattoo on the left side of his face shifting with it, he licked over his own slightly swollen lips, and Dorian's eyes followed the movement, his amber gaze lingering on the line tattoo over the fereldan's bottom lip. Somewhat relieved, Dorian chortled, nodding, "Yes. Yes, you do. Shame on you for making me wait so long." Max chuckled and waged a fierce battle against Dorian's clothing. Piece by piece, the fereldan removed the tevinter's garbs until, finally, the mage was naked as the day he was born. Dorian had to admit, he's pleased with the sudden attempt at changing the atmosphere... All these feelings... Sex, he's good at, great even. Feelings...well, he's never claimed to be an expert. Quite the opposite, actually.

Pulled from his thoughts, Dorian watched the man's gaze run all over his body. The fereldan, living up to the term Dog Lord, growled a gravelly sound and attacked Dorian's left hip with rough bites, long licks and strong sucks. The smaller male jerked in surprise and moaned, but he was not going to be distracted so easily. He brought his hands down to grip the man's bare shoulders, in frustration, "You. Pants. Off." Maxwell pulled away from the lean hips and cachinnated heartily, "Hmm, has the Tevinter lost his tongue? Maybe I should help him find it?" The Inquisitor licked his lips suggestively and Dorian huffed, rolling his eyes, "Or, you could strip completely naked, I'm not against both, though. Unless you think multitasking too great a feat for the barbaric southerner." Dorian challenged playfully.

Maxwell laughed, he did that a lot with Dorian, it's something he cherishes most about the man.

The Inquisitor stepped off the bed, removed his boots and unlaced his trousers. He simbered cockily, and dropped trou. The damned man radiated confidence, and it was fucking sexy, if you ask Dorian.

"Like what you see, Tevinter?" The fereldan crawled his way on top of Dorian, who wrapped his arms around the man's neck, smiling. The mage felt a sudden urge, and not the one he expected. "I love you, Max." Dorian was a little surprised to hear himself say that, Maxwell looked as surprised as Dorian felt, but recovered in record time, "I love you, too, Dorian."

"Now, how about I _inquisit_ you?" Maxwell's eyebrows wiggled and he smiled cheesily, Dorian scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Never going to let that go, are you?" The warrior snickered and kissed him, "Never." Maxwell pressed closely to Dorian, attacking his neck and making his way downward. Pausing to pay special attention to the mage's nipples, chuckling at the breathy sounds his action elicited. He placed a kiss on the male's amulet before continuing downwards.

Max licked and nipped his way down, kissing the male's hip bones, nuzzling his pelvis, he looked up and met Dorian's gaze. The fereldan couldn't help himself, he wrapped his hand around the half-mast cock, and fucking winked. He opened his mouth, and swallowed the head of Dorian's cock down suddenly, forcing all of the air out of Dorian's lungs, " _Amatussss._ " Max pulled back and laughed, gripped the cock a little tighter and did something that made Dorian flush, it shouldn't have, but it did...

Maxwell slapped Dorian's cock against his tongue, multiple times. It made wet slaps, and gave little pangs of pleasure against the head of Dorian's dick. The mage wasn't sure why it was as sexy as it was. Max somehow managed to grin as he began licking all over the engorged member, getting it nice and wet, making it easier to take down his throat. Dorian keened and arched his back as Maxwell suddenly took him deep into his throat. The mage, unprepared for this, bucked his hips in surprise, and Max let him, encouraged him even. Dorian gripped his hands into the sheets roughly, but Max seemed to have other ideas, the fereldan growled around his cock and grabbed Dorian's hands, bringing them to his hair, making an imploring noise. Dorian huffed a breathless laugh, and grabbed the man's brown locks roughly in one hand and ran his other along the shaven nape. The tevinter felt the man spread his legs, allowing the warrior more room to maneuver his wicked way around. Dorian whined in annoyance when Max pulled of his cock with a purposefully obscene wet pop.

The Altus lifted his head to glare at the man, who cast a sly look. The fereldan gripped Dorian's thighs, lifting his ass up enough for access. Dorian bit his bottom lip, this was something he rarely ever received in his tidings with other men, they often wanted an old fashioned _fuck & chuck_. The sex was usually just that, sex. In and out. This- "Maaaaxxxx-" Dorian hissed as he felt a hot and slick tongue trail a broad, wet stripe along his hole, trailing along his perineum, halting and rubbing mercilessly against the sensitive flesh. Dorian whined, and pressed his hips down against the man's face, unintentionally. The man gave muffled laughter and pulled his mouth away, replacing it with his fingers. Maxwell rubbed harder with his fingers, against the man's perineum, Dorian groaned loudly, pleasure spikes running through him, but Dorian is a tevinter and a greedy one, at that. He reached for his hardened leaking member, but his wrist was caught, almost roughly.

"No, no. Not yet, gorgeous. Let me? Just a little longer?" Maxwell watched Dorian's reactions and found himself amused at the initial disgruntled look, that slowly bled into a fond expression. Dorian smiled, "Fine. Have your wicked way with me, fereldan. But, you'd better make me scream so loud that Mother Giselle hears me," Dorian finished, eyebrows wiggling.

Max snickered, "Challenge accepted." The southerner bent back down quickly and lapped at Dorian's hole, relishing the sounds that emitted from the tevinter's mouth. He pressed his tongue roughly against the entrance, feeling the hole give away, his tongue slipped in and the muscles twitched and gripped tightly at his tongue. He pulled his tongue back, and repeated the actions. He lapped broad striokes against his rim, he grinned and rubbed his stubbled jaw against the male's ass cheeks. Maxwell rubbed his stubble all over Dorian's most sensitive areas, the mage groaned roughly, choking out laughter, hands flying into the fereldan's hair, once again.

"Maker, Max, I knew there was a reason I love your scruff." Max lapped freely at Dorian's entrance, burying his nose against the man's perineum, rubbing roughly. Dorian whined, "You. Maaaaxxxx- Please..." Maxwell huffed, smiling, and pulled away, stretching above Dorian and to the left, moving towards the bedside table, opening the drawer and pulling out a vial of oil. He returned to his rightful position, still smiling charmingly at Dorian with nearly too much love for the mage to bear. The fereldan popped the cork with his teeth, holding the vial in his left hand, and one of Dorian's thighs in his right, adjusting him before pulling the hand away. He lubed up his fingers and slicked them against Dorian's hole, rubbing teasingly until Dorian growled out a threat. Max is pretty sure it was something colourful and witty, but he was too focused on pressing his middle finger inside to pay full attention to what he had said. He paid attention to his body's reactions, though. Dorian's guardian muscles clenching ridiculously tight against just one finger.

Max felt his own loins throb harshly, he glanced down and gave his cock a look of pure sympathy. His member has hardened, engorged, colouring darkly from the head to base. Leaking cloudy pearlescent slick. He bit his lip and brought his attention back to Dorian, who was rocking back and forth, trying to gain more from the Inquisitor. Max slowly eased a second finger in, not nearly as easy as Varric's smut novels would have you believe. He pulled his middle finger out to the tip and wriggled the tip of his ring finger along with it. He pressed slowly, allowing Dorian's muscles time to give away to his invasion. Though, Dorian didn't seem to appreciate the slowness so much, but Maxwell didn't expect any less from the _Prince of Impatience_. Dorian growled and grabbed Max's wrist, forcing the man to breach faster. Max tisked, "Careful, we don't have to rush, love." Dorian seemed to scoff at the notion, "We may not need to rush, but I'd like to be fucked _before_ I get grey hair, Amatus."

Maxwell threw his head back and laughed, "Fair enough. I live to please the mighty Tevinter." Dorian nodded, seemingly content. Maxwell decided it time to wipe the smile from his face. Max pulled his fingers nearly all the way out, and roughly pressed three fingers into the male's entrance. The mage gasped loudly, arching his back, tight and tense. Max purred as he felt the man's muscles spasm. Once his fingers were buried deep, the southerner felt Dorian's heightened heartbeat around his fingers, and for some unknown reason, it made him flush almost boyishly. It felt  _naughty_. For lack of a better word.

Dorian opened eyes he hadn't known he'd closed, his eyes met Max's own, both men's eyes blown wide with desire. Recovering, Max gave a sly smirk, and winked, plunging his fingers deeper and curling them almost cruelly against the man's prostate. Max didn't relent, he pressed harder, and roughly massaged the bundle. Dorian gave spasms of hot surprise, "M-Maker, **_MAX_ _!_** " The mage's body clenched tightly, arching off the bed, he hissed through clenched teeth and looked at Max, he opened his mouth to say something but Max had other plans. He pressed even harder and rubbed faster against the nerves, Dorian's eyes rolled back, his head dropped, and he groaned loudly. Again, his body spasms from the over-stimulation, he feels tears working their way into his eyes. Dorian can't keep his sounds to himself. _Maker, ye-_

Max pulled his fingers back again, and Dorian thinks it's because the templar wants to torment him, but it's truly because Maxwell was certain he'd embarrass himself if the mage kept whining and thrashing like he was. Max set himself to loosening the man's hole as best he could, his own patience is beginning to run thin, a dangerous thing for such a big man.

Though, he knows Dorian could tell him to stop all together and he would. He would stop the second the words left his lips. But they haven't, so he won't. Max twisted his fingers and tried to spread his them, almost in a scissoring motion, but the channel is so tight he can barely get them apart. Dorian didn't seem to have the patience for foreplay, any longer, either. He reached down and grabbed Maxwell's wrist pulling the man's fingers free, Max looked up in worry, but the Altus squished his thoughts, "Max. _Please, please, please_ , just do it. I need you, now." Max groaned and reached his free hand and gripped the base of his own cock. Dorian grabbed the vial that had been forgotten by his side, he popped the cork and poured the contents onto his hand. Maxwell moved closer, making it easier for Dorian to reach down to coat him, once he deemed Maxwell's cock slick enough, he pressed his wet fingers into himself. He didn't linger, even though he wanted to, but he told himself the best was about to come.

_And, so was he._

Max grabbed Dorian's legs and placed them on his shoulders, he reached a hand down to guide himself as he pressed against Dorian's rim. Dorian hummed happily, and prepared for the delicious invasion he is certain he has become addicted to. But, instead of the pleasurable burn of penetration, he felt the head of the man's cock teasingly rub against his entrance... And then... The fereldan slapped his cock against his perineum, and he flushed hotly. Frustration taking over, " _Maxwell Alexander Trevelyan_ , I swear to every blighted deity, if you do not fuck into me, right now; I will paralyze you and I will fuck myself on your cock, whether you like it or not."

Max gave a hungry growl, pressing close against the smaller male, head of his cock catching against Dorian's rim. "I'm sure I would like it, no matter how this gets done." Dorian's back arched as the male finally, _finally_ , began breaching him. Dorian felt himself giving to the head, he felt as the crown popped in and he moaned in need, suddenly reaching for Max's hair and crushing their lips together, resulting in the clacking of teeth. The mage whined, their tongues engaged in a slick, wet hot battle. Dorian's breath caught in his chest as the fereldan pressed his cock against him with more insistence. He felt the man sliding in ever so fucking slowly. Finally, the man began sinking home. Buried deep, but not all the way. Dorian still wanted more. The tevinter dropped one leg from the man's shoulder and wrapped it around his waist, attempting to drag him closer.

_Deeper._

"Maxxx, please, _move._ " Dorian keened, he needs this, he wants to forget how vulnerable he felt in front of the strongest man he's ever known. He doesn't regret it, though. They were words that needed to be said. So, he says them again. "I love you, Max." Dorian looked into the man's eyes, hoping he was conveying it properly. He's always been afraid of rejection, of the mocking laughs he could receive, yet he received neither.

He was rewarded with the man pulling his cock nearly all the way out, before _slamming_ back inside. Caught by surprise, Dorian clung tightly to the man, and Maxwell nipped the his ear before gruffly replying the sweet, sweet, words Dorian will forever, secretly, treasure.

"I love you, too, Dorian. So much. You make me so damned happy." He laughed, almost choking on it. Max lowered Dorian's other leg, and wrapped his arms under Dorian and gripped his shoulders. The Inquisitor set a deep, but almost slow pace. Every time he sank in, he pressed harder and ground his hips, if Max focuses hard enough, he's almost certain he can feel his cock rubbing mercilessly against the bundle of sensitive nerves. He grinned, and pressed harder. Dorian's reaction was absolutely stunning, his body began bucking, hands scrambling against Maxwell's scarred back, gripping, and digging his nails in deep. His legs tightening and also kicking and pushing roughly against the bed, almost as if trying to escape the sensation of sheer too much. He was emitting loud whines and high pitched wails. The occasional words slipped passed his lips, many in Tevene.

They were dirty, needy, and explicit things. Max shook his head, bemused, and gave in.

_Guess we'll save gentle love-making for tomorrow night._  

With that, he set a brutal pace, never giving Dorian a moment to recover. He gripped Dorian's legs, once again, and braced them on his shoulders. Sinking deeper, by this time Dorian's unintelligible vocalization could make a seedy Antivan blush like a chantry girl. Max hissed as he felt himself beginning to hit the point of no return, just as he was about to stop or even just slow down, but as if knowing, Dorian grabbed his hair roughly and _begged_ him not to stop. Max cursed his luck and sped up, bucking harder, hitting the man's prostate with such precision, a brothel whore would be jealous. Dorian's body began thrashing and jerking, hands gripping, nails digging. He was losing himself in the agony that was pleasure and couldn't stop himself from begging. Maker, how he _begged_. Max felt the vicious edge, he was beginning to teeter over it. But, he'd be damned if he selfishly came before Dorian. The fereldan growled hungrily, and bit the tevinter male's neck roughly. Marking him. Staking his claim for all to know.

_This. Is. Mine._  

For Dorian the knowledge of the meaning behind that bite was all it took, he plummeted over the edge, somewhat less than gracefully, " _Kaffas!_ MAX! Oh, fuck, Amatus! MAAXXX-" Dorian didn't just clench around Max, it was nothing so simple.

Dorian lost control.

Thankfully, as if Dorian knew, only a protective barrier shot around his body and Maxwell's own, a split second before exploding in bright blue, almost white in its intensity. Caught off guard, it triggered Maxwell's templar Dispel, as he was not prepared for the sudden rush of energy. Thankfully he had the brain power not to hurt Dorian. But, neither were prepared for the nearly excruciating burst of ecstasy, as the two abilities met.

Maxwell roared, snarled and growled his way through it, he'd later realize he'd gripped Dorian so hard he'll have bruises for a week. If not more. Dorian was at loss for any sound, mouth open in a silent scream, or maybe he did scream and Max was too out of it to hear anything other than rush of energy and blood in his ears. When Max finally came-to, he heard muffled sounds, and felt hands smacking his back. He groggily lifted his head, then he shot up quickly, realizing he'd been crushing Dorian under his large body, and he'd dispelled him.

"Shit, Dori- I am so sorry, are you okay? I swear, I did not mean to. Maker, did I hurt you, does- Mmph" Dorian cut the man off by crushing their mouths together, put in a surprising amount of energy into it, considering. "Maker...Max...That was..." Dorian saw Max look worried, and quickly continued, before the Inquisitor could mother-hen him, "That was unbelievable, Max. I have never ever experienced anything like that. Is that what all other mages feel when you do that to them? Maker, you fiend, how dare you keep that all to your self!" Dorian laughed at Maxwell's red face.  
  
"I..have no idea what happened, I guess I triggered after you did...I had no idea that would happen...it..was it really okay? You're not hurt?" Dorian smiled sweetly, "Maxwell. That was the strongest orgasm I have ever had. Maker, I need to tell my homeland to bring Templars back..." he laughed. Max just seemed to get redder, but laughed softly and ran a hand through his damp hair. Both men shuddered as he pulled his slowly softening cock free. Max bit his lip, eyeing Dorian's body.

Trevelyan gently, sluggishly, lied next to the male. Dorian immediately pressed against his side, resting his head on the man's chest. The mage began laughing, "You think this is why Templars and Mages having sex is so taboo? Perhaps the reason the chantries are so against Mage-Templar sex is because it could end all wars."

Max chuckled, "Maybe, they're certainly prudish enough for it... Maker..."   
  
Dorian sat up lightly, scoffed, but smiled softly as the man's arm tightened around him, he leaned down to peck Max's lips, "Mmm, Maxwell~ I love you. You are my Amatus."  
  
Max smiled, seeing nothing but pure honesty on the mage's face, "I love you, too, Dorian. You are my heart."

They got comfortable and fell into a well deserved sleep.

  
Mother Giselle, however, will not be sleeping tonight, the sounds of Dorian's pleasured screams rattling in her head...forever haunting her...

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this wasn't too ghastly.  
> I seem to only write things when I'm sick... T^T
> 
> Thanks, Brain... 
> 
> [UPDATED; I fixed a few mistakes. I'm on a mobile, I'll check for more later.]  
> [UPDATED; 5/22; I got a bunch of Kudos and a comment and reread the story, noticed some typos. Fixing now.]  
> |UPDATED; 5/22; I changed a lot of the sentences and reworded things, I also rewrote the ending but felt it got too dramatic even though it actually fit how Dorian would have reacted. I gave Dorian's losing of control a danger to it, and had Dorian upset at himself, then comfort and fluffy-happy joy, but I figure I'll save that for the next story. So, I kept the same throwing up a barrier, instead of electricity or fire. Next time, for sure. This story is a bit old, so it's fine being silly fluffy and stupidly smutty. :D
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, thanks so much for reading, commenting and leaving kudos!  
> Hopefully, this update fixed everything. Should be the last update I do on it, far too lazy to do anything else.   
> At this rate, with how long I sat here rereading and retyping, I should have just written a whole new story about them. xD


End file.
